Brother
20 (Final Fantasy X-2) |affiliation=*Al Bhed *Gullwings |occupation=Airship pilot, blitzball player |race=Al Bhed |gender=Male |ffx type=npc blitzball |x2 type=creaturecreator |designer=Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Takayuki Yamaguchi |englishva=David Rasner |boss page=Brother (boss) |other appearances=true |ffbe=true }} Brother is a non-player character in Final Fantasy X who is featured in a more prominent role in Final Fantasy X-2. He is an Al Bhed, and is Cid's son and Rikku's older brother, Braska's nephew, and Yuna's cousin. He is a blitzball player who can be recruited for the Besaid Aurochs in Final Fantasy X and starts as a blitzball player for the Gullwings in Final Fantasy X-2. His name is actually Brother, as stated in blitzball matches he participates, and in Al Bhed Home - Living quarters, there's a treasure chest that can be opened if the player answers questions in Al Bhed language: the last question asks what Cid's son name is, and the correct answer is "Brother". Profile Appearance Brother has green eyes with the trademark spiral pupil of the Al Bhed, blond mohawk, and ears adorned with multiple earrings. He wears long, gray pants held by blue-and-red suspenders, and black gloves with iron buttons and red-and-black cuffs. His chest and arms are heavily tattooed. Personality Brother is lively and wild with a taste for action. He loves Yuna, being somewhat obsessive about her as whenever he hears any trouble around her, he is ready to protect her. He may have developed his over-protectiveness for Yuna after his father, Cid. Brother often acts without thinking and is ready for anything, even going so far as to jump off ship when he thinks Yuna is in danger. In keeping with the traditional Japanese perception of cousins, Brother's crush on Yuna is not halted by his blood relation to her. He cares for his younger sister Rikku and tells Tidus to take care of her before they fight Sin, although in Final Fantasy X-2, his attention is mostly focused on Yuna. He tells Rikku to use proper grammar, but fails to mention that to Yuna when she picks up Rikku's lexicon. Having only recently perfected speaking another language, Brother slips back into Al Bhed when emotion overcomes him. Story ''Final Fantasy X When Brother was a child, he attempted to chase off a fiend that attacked a young Rikku at the beach with a Thunder spell, but missed and hit Rikku instead. This traumatizes Rikku and leaves her with astraphobia. Brother is in charge of an Al Bhed Salvage Ship tasked to recover a sunken airship, and attempts to tell the captive Tidus through gestures that he would be working for them. Even after Tidus helps Rikku in the salvage operation what would later produce the ''Fahrenheit, Brother remains cold to the captive. Brother later leads an attack on Yuna's group when her pilgrimage reaches Lake Macalania, employing an anti-magic machina. After the weapon is destroyed, Brother threatens to tell on Rikku to their father and washes his hands of the situation when she explains she will protect Yuna as her guardian. When the Al Bhed Home is being invaded by the Guado, Brother pilots the now-operational airship to safety. He opposes Cid's plan to destroy Home but is forced to comply, and leads the surviving Al Bhed in a prayer for their former sanctuary and sobs once the deed is done. Brother remains the Fahrenheit's pilot and, prior to the final battle with Sin, musters to speak the main Spiran language to ask Tidus to keep Rikku safe. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Sometime after the start of the Eternal Calm, having had a falling out with Cid, Brother and his friend Buddy traveled to Spira's north where they discovered the ''Celsius after being led to it by a gull. Freezing and without food, Buddy and Brother ate the gull to survive, and named their sphere hunter group the Gullwings in its honor. Though the leader, having perfected his bilingual skills to better communicate with Yuna, Brother acts more like the group's comic relief. He stays aboard the Celsius while the field team of Rikku, Yuna and Paine handle all the actual sphere-hunting, and when they come to possess the Awesome Sphere that all Spiran factions desire, he relegates the decision on what to do with it to Yuna. Eventually, Brother reveals the depth of his affection to Barkeep: having watched Yuna grow as a person during the time they'd shared, he has come to love Yuna with her back to him, "looking ahead into the distance". When Cid comes aboard the Celsius and attempts to make peace with his "wayward" children it escalates into an argument, after which Cid, Brother and Rikku contemplate their futures. ''Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ After landing in Besaid for Tidus and Yuna's reunion, the ''Celsius malfunctions and is unable to fly and even Shinra is stumped on how to repair it. Thus the Gullwings stay in the village. When Buddy, Brother and Shinra are talking among themselves in Al Bhed, a man named Briar points Shinra out as a "Bedore" and tries to attack him. Paine and the other Gullwings subdue him and tie him up at the Besaid Temple. Gameplay ''Final Fantasy X'' Brother is the best "free-agent" blitzball player available to hire at lower levels. He boasts good starting PA, SH, and BL stats, and is one of the fastest swimmers in Spira. His stats allow him to dominate the sphere pool until the later stages; as such, he is a handy addition to the Besaid Aurochs. Brother's best position is MF, as it allows him to take advantage of all of his stats. These advantages are somewhat offset by his late recruitment window (either before going to Bevelle on the airship or after battling the boss of Zanarkand Dome), meaning he will likely be underleveled if players have been actively playing blitzball. At level 99, Brother is tied with Nedus for the best SP stat. ;Stats Techniques *'Starting Techniques': Anti-Venom 2, Venom Pass, Wither Pass, Wither Shot 2, Wither Tackle ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Creature Creator Brother can be recruited as a party member through the Creature Creator system. He is obtained automatically whenever the player has no creatures in their roster and is available upon starting the game. Brother attacks with his hips and has access to three abilities: Stormin', Partyin', and Machismo. He can use any of the common dresspheres. Like all monster allies, Brother is controlled by the game's AI. ;Stats ;Abilities *Attack *Stormin' - a six-hit punch combo: if hit with Blaster or Seed Burst. *Partyin' - an attack that hits all enemies. Fiend Arena Brother can be fought in the Youth League Tournament in the Fiend Arena as a boss. During the battle he is paired up with Buddy. Blitzball ;Stats Creation and development One of the character development system proposals for Final Fantasy X was a "tattoo system" where characters would have a 100x100 grid, and upon level up could place "tattoos" down to boost stats and learn abilities. Seymour Guado's, Jecht's and Brother's tattoos (which they still have in the final game) are a remnant of the this system where different tattoos would confer what abilities the bearer could use. Voice Brother's Japanese voice actor is Takayuki Yamaguchi while his English voice actor is David Rasner. Yamaguchi also provides voices for Clasko and Wantz in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, while Rasner voices Al-Cid Margrace from Final Fantasy XII. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Brother appears as a character and summonable vision. He retains his original appearance and serves as a character representative from ''Final Fantasy X. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Brother from ''Final Fantasy X-2 appears with a wind-elemental card. Gallery Brother_X-2_Avatar.png|Brother's portrait (PS3). Brother_Rikku.png|Brother with Rikku in Final Fantasy X. Brother_Tidus.png|Brother using sign language to communicate with Tidus. BROTHER-AIRSHIP-DECK.jpg|Brother in Final Fantasy X. Rikku_Kicks_Brother.png|Brother getting kicked by Rikku in Final Fantasy X-2. Brother_Celsius_Cabin.png|Brother reveals his feeling about Yuna. Brother_Yuna_Hole.png|Brother lets Yuna choose the hole they'll use. Brother and Rikku.jpg|Brother with Rikku in Final Fantasy X-2. Etymology Brother's name in the Japanese version is . In Japanese language, is a honorable term for an older brother or a superior. de:Brüderchen es:Hermano fr:Frangin Category:Characters in Final Fantasy X Category:Characters in Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Al Bhed Category:Blitzball players Category:Sphere hunters Category:Characters in Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~